


Fluffy Sex and Bath-Time

by LokiNeedsHugs1031



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Porn, Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Bottom Dean, Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel-centric, Crying Dean, Dean-Centric, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, POV Castiel, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Protective Dean Winchester, Romantic Fluff, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeedsHugs1031/pseuds/LokiNeedsHugs1031
Summary: Cas and Dean have sexy times with feels.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelofthequeers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofthequeers/gifts).



> I'm dealing with the mess that is America right now so I wrote fluff/smut. Enjoy!

            Dean felt himself dozing. He was on the cusp of falling asleep. His lower half was sore, aching in all the right ways. The memory of Cas buried balls deep was enough to make him hard again. But he was too tired at that point. There was too much aching in his lower extremities. He cuddled the pillow below his face. Cas was close by. He always was, but after sex? He was closer than close. His long, perfect fingers were tracing over Dean’s spine delicately, he was counting every bump, Dean knew. Of course he was counting in his ever articulate manner. Fingers that trail and traced and counted all the way past his ass. If Dean wasn’t so spent from their earlier activities he would have protested, but Cas was idly running those perfect fingers over the globes of his ass, over his thighs, and back up, up, up over each vertebrae until they reached the fine hairs at the nape of his neck.

            “Dean,” Cas murmured against the thin flesh of Dean’s throat, “We really should clean up.”

            “Why?” Dean groaned, perching his chin over his shoulder and catching Cas’ eye with a smirk.

            “Cause I’d really like not to fall asleep in this mess.” Cas said, shaking his head, all the while nuzzling Dean’s throat like it was the end of the world, “How about a bath?”

            “A bath?” Dean groaned, eyes still closed.

            “Yes? I wouldn’t ask, but this place has claw footed tubs, room for both of us I would say.” Cas smirked.

            “Well, you get that shit running and I’ll join. But now…I’m staying put.” Dean groused.

            “Dean,” Cas said, shaking his head. But the mattress groaned and bent at the loss of the second male in the room, “Don’t you go to sleep”

            “I wouldn’t dare,” Dean huffed, face falling into the rumbled pillow.

            Dean listened to the tap turn on, the loud groan of the pipes and soon enough he could feel the heat from the bathroom seeping into his bedroom. He would have initially griped about the close proximity of the bathrooms, but given how close they were after sex that seemed like a god given gift.

            “I’m not carrying you,” Cas said close to Dean’s ear, his tongue sneaking out and claiming said lobe, “Come on. After that show I’m sure you need a good soak.”

            “Cas, I swear,” Dean groaned.

            “I swear what? You love it...despite your ridiculous representation of your masculinity, you were more than happy to take it up the ass. It doesn’t make you less of a man.”

            Dean groaned, bunching the pillow beneath his cheek, “Cas….” he started.

            “Come take a bath with me. It will do you good,” Cas was already wrangling him from the tight tangle of the sheets, “Come on,” he maneuvered him from the mattress, leading him to the hot water, “In you go.”

            Despite his initial protest Dean was groaning in pleasure as the hot water ate into every sore muscle that was screaming, “Cas…”

            “Right here,” Cas said, he kissed the back of Dean’s neck as he settled behind him, “How’s that feel?”

            “Good,” Dean sighed, eyes closing, head falling back against Cas’ shoulder. He was growing even sleepier as Cas ran a sponge full of hot water over his chest, close to his throat, all the while threading fingers through his damp blonde hair.

            “Cas…” Dean groaned.

            “I love you Dean,” Cas whispered flush against the lobe of Dean’s ear, hand sneaking beneath the foaming water growing with strength beneath the faucet past the sharp bowed hips of Dean’s legs, “So much.” he grazed his fingertips over Dean’s length, pausing at the head and caressing the nerve sensitive head of his penis, pressing down with his thumb that had Dean arching into his hand.

            “Cas, please,” Dean grunted, shamelessly rutting into Cas’ hand.

            “I thought we were winding down,” Cas smiled, strengthening his grip.

            “Fuck,” Dean bucked, “Cas, don’t be a dick.”

            “Relax,” Cas snapped firmly, “Relax,” he circled the head of Dean’s penis, pressing and caressing with careful ease.

            Dean was already sensitive from their earlier activities so it didn’t take long for him to grow hard and wanting. He arched his back against Cas’ body, moaning low in his throat.

            “I want you on the bed,” Dean snapped without meaning to.

            “We’re here to clean up, not make a mess,” Cas chuckled, he delivered a more meaningful squeeze to Dean’s length.

            “Cas…” Dean whimpered.

            Cas had Dean gathered up into his arms without another word, scrambling for a towel, he had his arm moving sideways to grab it. And then they were on the bed and Cas was painting kisses over Dean’s torso, snagging one nipple in his mouth and sucking hard until it was a perk, rosy nub.

            “Cas, come on,” Dean whined, his body arching without real knowledge of what he really wanted.

            Cas pushed one finger, then two into Dean’s already loose hole, kneading around the edges of his rim, pumping gently in a way that had Dean pushing back against his fingers.

            With one hand Cas had Dean’s wrists held in firmly above his head, the other free hand urging Dean’s knees to his chest. His flesh was warm and pink from the bath, his body pliant as Cas pressed against him, “You ready?”

            Dean nodded, a whimper dispelling from his throat without warrant and then Cas was breaching his opening, his wide girth pressing in and filling Dean up, “Cas…ah-ah-ah….”

            “I love you like this,” Cas pressed his lips to the rampant pulse point of Dean’s throat, every now and again his tongue sneaking out and painting his flesh, “So open…so wonting…”

            “Move, please move…” Dean grunted.

            And Cas did as told, angling his hips just so that he brushed Dean’s prostate. He knew he’d done so when Dean’s beautiful green eyes watered over and then, per usual, Dean’s neck was strained and arched backwards, his body bowed so wonderfully. He was flushed pink, every freckle standing out like some perfectly spoken constellation. Dean clutched to Cas, legs wrapped around him perfectly and hands wrapped around his torso, fingernails biting into his flesh.

            “Let go, beloved,” Cas breathed, biting Dean’s bottom lip between his teeth, “Let go, let go.”

            And Dean did, as he did whenever Cas requested. And then the hunter’s body went completely lax, boneless. Cas filled him completely and Dean was wrapped around him as they both climaxed, bowed together and perfect. Dean was arched his hips in tandem with Cas’ thrusts and then they were flush against one another with grunts and flushed flesh.

            Carefully Cas pulled out, his kissed never stopping, his lips brushing gently along Dean’s collar bone, his chest, before sneaking back up around his jawline and then to his lips.

            “Dean…”

            Dean was breathing deeply, watery like, as he tended to do, “I love you.” Dean murmured, eyes still not opening but obviously wet.

            “I love you too,” Cas countered, gathering Dean to his chest, giving him the easy chance to bury his face against Cas’ throat. Cas cradled him for several minutes without words, running hands up and down his human’s back and kissing him again and again. He was thinking about the bath again but knew that Dean was much too tired to move again, so with a flick of his wrist he willed the mess away. Dean made another grunt of satisfaction with that action, no more wetness marring between them.

            Cas maneuvered Dean atop of his chest, gathering the blankets that had been pooling at their waists around their upper torsos.

            “Sorry,” Dean slurred, “I wasted a bath.”

            “This is better,” Cas chuckled, adding the fluffy blanket along with the sheet around their bodies as he kissed Dean’s forehead.

            “Mhmm,” Dean agreed, eyes closing as he nuzzled against Cas’ chest.

            “You’re insatiable,” Cas smiled, “Not that I’m complaining.”

            “I’d fall asleep at this point, just saying,” Dean added with a breathy huff all the while wrapping his body around Cas’, nearly on top of the angel without care. One hand snuck up to snake through Cas’ hair as he buried his nose into the nape of Cas’ neck.

            “Sleep my beloved,” Cas whispered, peppering kisses into Dean’s damp hair, “Sleep,” he continued the counting of Dean’s spine, taking note of every goose-bump that rose along Dean’s freckled flesh.

            Dean groaned happily, arching his back and burrowing more carefully.

            “You’re safe here,” Cas added, it was something he always felt he needed to say. He sighed fully, one hand reaching out and turning the lights out.

            “I know Cas, I always feel safe with you.” Dean huffed in a sleepy slurring tone. He said something else that was wordless but his nuzzling was words enough.

            “Always safe with me,” Cas murmured, pressing his lips to Dean’s cheek, then his temple, “Always safe with me and I’ll never leave you.”

            Dean made a sound somewhere a grunt and a sob, but he was holding Cas closer, if that were even possible.

            “Dean, “Cas whispered, kissing along Dean’s jaw, his lips falling loosely to Dean’s blond strands, “I’ll always be here. Close your eyes. Sleep.”

            There was always the slightest of resistance, but it was there, but Cas relaxed, their naked flesh becoming somewhat as one. Cas held Dean close, all his defenses down, he kissed his human’s flesh, holding his lips against his temple.

            “Don’t leave.” Dean choked, on the cusp of sleep.

            “Never,” Cas promised, “Never, ever.” and he kissed Dean on his lips, lips that were succumbing to sleep. So he kissed his lips once more, his cheeks, the lids of his eyes, his forehead and the short strands of his blonde hair, “Never.” 

           

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a review if you enjoyed the smut/fluff :)


End file.
